Full Ace
by Lutias'Kokopelli
Summary: Inspirée du file 825 (Coach Spécial). Suite au fameux coup de raquette qui parvient à assommer Conan, peut-on supposer que cela puisse le rendre amnésique ? (AU) Juste une idée de fiction que j'ai voulu faire sur un coup de tête ; je ne compte pas y accorder trop de temps ni d'énergie, donc ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'œuvre, autant du point de vue du style que du scénario.


Et ça m'énerve. J'ai eu beau tout essayer, je n'arriverai _jamais_ à mettre de couleurs dans un chapitre. Pas ici, en tout cas. Pourquouââââ ? Cela rendait tellement bien, pourtant... T^T

Bref. A part ça, ceci est une petite fiction que je voudrais faire courte, et que je considère comme peu importante ; et pourtant, j'avais envie de l'écrire quand même. Donc ainsi, ne vous attendez pas à ce que cette petite fiction soit longue, extraordinaire, et qu'elle ait un final grandiose. Ce genre de scénario est réservé à mes plus grands projets, même si j'essaie toujours de faire du mieux que je puisse. Mais pour cette fiction, autant vous le dire tout de suite, faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose. Limite pour la forme, mais personnellement... voilà, quoi.

M'enfin. Bonne lecture quand même ~

* * *

_**Chapitre I ~ Full Ace**_

_Full Ace ~ _Terme de tennis désignant un service (ou une balle en général) impossible à rattraper, ou qui entraîne l'adversaire à commettre une faute dans le cas où il parvient malgré tout à la toucher.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant, ses yeux ne le trompaient pas : c'était bel et bien Amuro Tōru, celui qu'ils avaient mis à jour comme étant un des membres de l'Organisation, qu'il avait face à lui, en train de s'échauffer à envoyer des balles comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il était normal qu'ils vinssent s'entraîner au tennis avec un de leurs plus grands ennemis. Ces inconscients d'adultes lui parlaient comme à un ami, ne prenant aucunement garde à sa mine désemparée. Si seulement ils savaient ! Mais il ne pouvait, et ne devait rien dire. C'eut été ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. C'eut été les mettre en danger pour de bon que de leur dire que l'un des serveurs du _Poirot_ était en réalité membre d'une organisation secrète qui n'hésitait pas à tuer si besoin était.

Ran se pencha finalement vers lui et lui conseilla de faire attention, affirmant que les balles étaient dangereuses. Mais il était clair que le danger qu'elles représentaient était moindre face à celui que représentait ce _"coach spécial"_. Parmi toutes les personnes à qui le détective aurait pu faire appel, pourquoi _lui _?!

« Attention ! »

Soudainement sorti de ses pensées, l'enfant releva la tête en sursautant ; il jugea toutefois utile de se méfier de cet avertissement. C'était _Bourbon_ qui l'avait mis en garde, après tout. On ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Et pourtant, il eut tort. Même s'il tenta malgré tout de lui accorder une once de confiance après une rapide hésitation et voulut se tourner vers ce qu'il semblait fixer avec peur, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Un objet non identifié le frappa violemment au côté droit de sa tête, l'entraînant aussitôt au sol ; assommé sur le coup, le jeune garçon se tint durement le crâne, tentant de rester conscient tant bien que mal.

Il vit Ran accourir vers lui, terrorisée. Mais Bourbon la suivait de près. Il était juste à côté d'elle et il lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'entendait plus rien.

En tout cas, il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose. Quelque chose qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un son de cloche à proximité le lui hurlait encore et encore. Cela se répétait dans sa tête en boucle, tandis qu'il voulait mettre en garde son amie et essayait de rester éveillé.

_Ran, ne t'approche pas de lui !_

_Il est dangereux, qui sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête !_

_C'est un d'entre eux !_

_Un Homme en Noir !_

_Un membre de l'Organisation !_

_Hé, Ran, tu m'écoutes ?!_

_Il ne faut pas…_

**フルエース**

[Furuēsu] — Full Ace

« I-Il se réveille ! »

Il sentit ses paupières trembler, puis s'ouvrir doucement.

Il les referma aussitôt avec violence.

La lumière était trop forte. Il avait mal aux yeux.

« Conan-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il avait mal entendu. Cette voix lui semblait lointaine, brumeuse, comme si elle était tout droit sortie d'un songe.

C'était une question. Personne ne répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent, donc il devait probablement en conclure qu'il était celui à qui on l'avait posée.

"Conan-kun"… C'était un drôle de nom. Mais c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Par déduction c'était ainsi qu'il devait bien s'appeler. Et pourtant, cela lui semblait être un nom étrange, qui ne lui allait pas. Il le savait bien, son nom n'était pas "Conan-kun". C'était…

Il sursauta et se releva d'un bond, yeux écarquillés. Il se les frotta pour les habituer à la lumière de son environnement, mais cela ne lui ôta pas son expression terrorisée.

Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

« Conan-kun ?! »

Il leva le regard et dévisagea ce qui devait être l'origine de cette voix : une jeune femme, bien que beaucoup plus grande que lui. Ses cheveux châtain foncé ruisselaient sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus furent ces deux grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était surprise, et inquiète en même temps. Mais pourquoi ?

Totalement perdu dans la brume épaisse du fil de ses pensées, il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que de répéter ses derniers mots dans un murmure dénué de toute émotion : "Conan-kun". Mais cela ne suffit pas à la rassurer. Elle n'eut pas de réaction pendant quelques secondes, puis elle répéta, plus doucement :

« Conan-kun. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il posa subitement sa main contre sa tête. Elle lui faisait atrocement souffrir, en un point bien précis. Par déduction il avait dû recevoir _malencontreusement_ quelque chose qui l'avait frappé là. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle s'inquiétait, et qu'il avait aussi mal.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il ne savait plus.

Il avait mal. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à répliquer qu'un petit grognement pour témoigner de cette douleur, qui alarma aussitôt la jeune femme.

« _Otō-san_ a appelé un docteur. Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes. »

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers un homme qui devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle, sans avoir plus de trente ans. Il venait d'arriver, et en le voyant elle s'était précipitée vers lui, lui expliquant rapidement qu'il s'était enfin réveillé et est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider s'il-vous-plaît il fallait qu'elle sût si elle pouvait l'aider. Le manque de structure de sa phrase ainsi que le ton qu'elle avait employé témoignait encore de sa profonde inquiétude. Si déjà elle paniquait alors qu'elle savait qu'il était réveillé, il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel elle devait être tandis qu'il était inconscient. Parce qu'il lui semblait logique que les évènements avaient pris une tournure similaire au scénario qu'il avait en tête : recevoir quelque chose qui l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête, probablement par accident ; être assommé par le choc ; tomber inconscient en conséquence.

_Et tout oublier._

Cette dernière étape le fit frissonner, si bien que l'homme au teint bronzé l'avait vu et crut qu'il avait de la fièvre, puisqu'il avait aussitôt plaqué sa main contre son front.

Il ne voulait pas avoir oublié.

Il avait peur d'avoir oublié.

Il n'était pas amnésique, quand même… n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait forcément se souvenir de quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il _devait_ se souvenir de quelque chose. Forcément. Il _ne pouvait pas_ avoir tout oublié…

Et pourtant, il dut bien se résoudre à cette redoutable et terrifiante idée.

Ces personnes lui semblaient totalement inconnues. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il n'avait plus aucun repère concernant l'heure, la date, ou sa situation géographique précise.

Et il ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

Cette personne était assurément très attachée à lui. Elle avait l'air de bien le connaître. Et pourtant il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un seul moment qu'ils auraient passé ensemble. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

« _Ne_…

- Oui. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »

Il hésita. Il ignorait pourquoi, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas le dire. Et pourtant, cette phrase sortit finalement dans un murmure embarrassé :

« Qui… êtes-vous ? »

**健忘症 **

[Kenbōshō] — Amnésie

« Traumatisme crânien. Ce devait vraiment être un grand coup qu'il s'est pris, si ça l'a rendu amnésique. Vraiment, il n'a pas eu de chance. »

La jeune femme qui continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui demanda si cela allait s'arranger. Le vieux monsieur ne dit rien et se contenta de se tourner vers le petit gamin.

« Dis-moi, mon bonhomme. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Quelle question étrange. Et pourtant, s'ils affirmaient qu'il était amnésique et que lui-même en était arrivé à la même conclusion plus tôt, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Pourquoi il ne connaissait personne. Pourquoi il ne savait pas où il était, et ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il eût aussi mal. C'était un docteur, alors il savait ce qu'il faisait. Alors il devait se prêter au jeu, et lui répondre. Donc il réfléchit longuement à la question, afin de pouvoir lui donner une réponse la plus précise possible :

« Rien. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Un plus un, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Deux. »

Il avait répondu sans hésiter. C'était une question beaucoup trop facile. Tout le monde connaissait tout de même les bases des mathématiques à ce niveau-là. En tout cas, toute personne ayant séjourné plus ou moins longtemps dans un établissement scolaire.

Et pourtant, l'adulte parut content comme s'il avait réussi un exercice difficile.

« Bon. Alors tu vois que tu te souviens déjà de ça, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Il avait raison. De ce point de vue, ce n'était pas si mal.

Même s'il avait l'impression que cela ne suffisait pas à la jeune femme, qui le regardait toujours avec ses mêmes yeux terrorisés. Et même si c'était loin de le satisfaire, lui.

L'homme sortit un stylo de sa poche et le lui montra.

« Peux-tu en faire sortir la mine ? »

Sans répondre, il s'empara du petit outil scripteur et appuya aussitôt sur son embout, ce qui fit en effet sortir la mine dans un petit tintement aigu.

« Vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en relevant une tête intriguée.

- Si tu veux. Tu sais ce que tu veux écrire ?

- Non. Je me disais juste que si vous me demandiez de faire sortir la mine d'un stylo, c'était peut-être pour m'en servir après. »

L'homme parut satisfait. Il avait esquissé un sourire, alors cela voulait dire que la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée le satisfaisait.

« Vous transpirez, Monsieur… » fit-il remarquer soudainement d'un air innocemment curieux, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Comme s'il avait voulu garder ce détail pour lui, mais qu'il avait parlé tout haut malgré tout.

Silence. Intrigué, le docteur ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui demander silencieusement de continuer dans sa lancée, l'encourageant du regard.

« Vous êtes venu vite, alors vous avez couru, _ne_ ? Et puis il fait chaud et il y a beaucoup de lumière… Ça veut dire qu'on est en été ? »

Silence. Sans répondre, il se releva et vint se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« … Il va s'en sortir. Sa mémoire reviendra petit à petit, mais il n'a apparemment perdu aucune de ses capacités. »

Il commença à ranger ses affaires, bien que semblant légèrement perturbé. Il attira la jeune femme un peu plus loin alors qu'il allait partir. L'enfant se redressa et se pencha vers le couloir, tendant l'oreille.

« Dites. Il était déjà comme _ça_, avant ?

- Un peu. Ça lui arrivait de faire de grandes déductions, de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, par rapport à certaines autres qu'il a sorties…

- Il me paraît très lucide, pour un gamin… amnésique, en plus, ce n'est pas courant… Enfin ; voyons le bon côté des choses, ça veut dire qu'il a de grandes chances de s'en sortir sans trop de soucis, et ce coup qu'il a reçu n'a pas altéré ses capacités de réflexion. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ; si vous l'aidez doucement à se souvenir sans le brusquer, cela devrait être terminé d'ici quelques jours à quelques semaines. »

**時**

[Toki] — Durée, délai

« Conan-kun, amnésique ?!

- _Oui. On dirait qu'il ne se souvient d'absolument rien à propos de lui ou de nous. Il m'a dit qu'il avait même oublié son nom…_ »

Hiroshi Agasa tomba des nues. À ses côtés, Haibara écoutait la conversation de loin, bras croisés, le regard louchant à moitié sur le cinquantenaire.

Assurément, c'était problématique.

L'enfant fit signe au professeur de se pencher, afin qu'elle pût lui murmurer une phrase à l'oreille. L'homme acquiesça silencieusement, laissant penser dans son regard qu'il avait la même intention en tête.

« Ran-kun, il vaut mieux qu'il rentre le plus tôt possible. Il pourra sûrement se souvenir de plus de choses s'il rentre à Tōkyō.

- _Je suppose que vous avez raison… Sonoko va être déçue de nous voir partir si rapidem__ent, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix._ »

La conversation téléphonique continua encore quelques minutes ; Ran raconta que le jeune détective, encore légèrement sonné par sa blessure, avait été couché pour qu'il pût se remettre ; que si rien d'imprévu n'arrivait, ils seraient prêts à partir d'ici peu de temps et seraient de retour une à deux heures plus tard. Puis tous deux se saluèrent avant de raccrocher.

« Ai-kun…

- Je sais. On ne peut pas lui dire qui il est vraiment, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il ne saurait pas garder le secret dans cet état.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui. On va tous faire comme si c'était vraiment un gamin de sept ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, le temps qu'il commence à se souvenir de quelque chose. Là, on pourra lui rappeler l'importance de garder le secret, et l'aider à se souvenir de tout ça. Ce qui signifie d'ailleurs que nous allons devoir prévenir ce détective d'Ōsaka, et éventuellement ses parents. Si jamais ils passent le voir sans être au courant, on risquerait d'avoir des ennuis. »

L'homme ne trouva rien à redire face à un plan si parfaitement ficelé et si simple ; et pourtant il semblait hésitant. Finalement, la scientifique jugea bon de le convaincre pleinement en lui posant une simple question :

« Vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être ? »

Il baissa le regard, mais dut avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix, en fin de compte. Même s'il se sentait coupable de devoir mentir à la personne la plus concernée par un tel secret.

Mais Ai-kun avait raison.

Shinichi devait être en état de choc. Tant qu'il serait amnésique, il fallait à tout prix éviter de mentionner cette histoire. Sinon il l'ébruiterait certainement, sans se rendre compte de son importance. Au moins à son entourage proche, c'est-à-dire Ran ou son père. Et il ne le fallait pas.

**秘伝 **

[Hiden] — Secret

Le grand bruit qui retentit à seulement quelques mètres de lui finit par le réveiller. Conan – car tel était son nom, il fallait bien qu'il se souvînt au moins de cela – bâilla avant de se relever doucement, mettant aussitôt ses lunettes comme par réflexe et se retournant avec curiosité vers l'origine de ce bruit. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia au point qu'il en perdit la parole, et son sang-froid pendant au moins une demi-minute.

Un corps inanimé. Juste à côté de lui. Et qui bloquait la porte.

Une jarre ensanglantée auprès de sa tête.

Il hésitait, et pourtant quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Répondant à cet instinct, son premier réflexe fut de s'approcher à la fois rapidement et maladroitement du cadavre, posant sa main près de l'une de ses cervicales.

Inutile. Son pouls était arrêté.

C'était donc bien un cadavre. Il avait dû recevoir la jarre sur la tête par accident…

Mais alors, si le bruit venait de se produire, _pourquoi_ le sang était-il déjà sec ?! Quelque chose clochait à coup sûr. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

L'enfant épongea son front. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Pourtant la climatisation était allumée auparavant. Étrange.

Un bruit retentit dans la serrure. Quelqu'un essayait de la trafiquer pour entrer. Il entendit des voix étouffées de l'autre côté de la porte, qui résonnèrent avec un timbre normal une fois la planche de bois débloquée et sur le point de bouger.

Il eut encore un réflexe, qu'il ne remarqua qu'après coup.

« N-N'ouvrez pas cette porte ! »

Son sang-froid et le ton incroyablement sérieux qu'il avait inculqué dans cet ordre l'étonna lui-même, si bien qu'il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul embarrassé.

C'était le jeune homme légèrement bronzé qui était juste de l'autre côté, face à lui, et qui le dévisageait avec un regard interrogateur.

Finalement, il jugea utile de préciser :

« V-Vous ne pouvez pas l'ouvrir… C'est le corps qui bloque la porte… »

Un élan de surprise parcourut le couloir. L'homme demanda des précisions, qu'il donna aussi honnêtement et précisément que possible. Quelqu'un partit aussitôt prévenir la police, mais il ne savait qui.

Il continua à chercher des indices, faisant encore des remarques sur les détails de la scène et répondant aux questions que les adultes lui posaient ; la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait pour lui demanda toutefois au bout d'un moment à ce qu'on le fît sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Son père aussi affirma que, enquête ou pas, ils avaient un autre problème sur le moment et se devaient de s'en occuper aussitôt, quitte à laisser tout le monde avec la police qui arriverait quelques minutes plus tard.

Il voulut refuser. Quelque chose le poussait à vouloir rester dans cette salle, à continuer d'enquêter. Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et lui conseillèrent tendrement de rejoindre la voiture pour rentrer. Sa mémoire était plus importante que cela, et ce fut l'argument qui le convainquit finalement à se résigner à laisser les professionnels seuls face à la situation.

Et pourtant, justement, il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange, sur la scène de crime. Comme s'il était, subitement, sur un terrain connu. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce genre de choses.

Comme s'il était sur le point de se rappeler quelque chose. Mais il n'en était pas certain.

Mais en fait, désormais qu'il y pensait, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu faire tout cela avec tant de facilité.

Comment il avait pu retrouver son sang-froid aussi vite face à un cadavre.

Comment il avait pu trouver le courage de s'en approcher pour mesurer son pouls.

Comment il avait appris par ailleurs à mesurer le pouls de quelqu'un.

Comment il avait été capable d'analyser cette scène de crime aussi facilement.

Apparemment, le père de celle qui était si proche de lui était détective. Et il vivait avec lui. Lui aurait-il appris tout cela ? Cela lui semblait malgré tout étrange. On n'apprenait pas ce genre de choses à des enfants de son âge. Il avait bien sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

D'après le docteur qui l'avait ausculté, seule sa mémoire avait été altérée. Pas ses capacités de réflexion. Donc tout ce savoir qu'il avait appris avant cet accident lui était resté en tête, et il était capable de s'en servir sans souci. Mais il ne savait pas d'où il provenait.

Intéressant… Il faudrait vraiment interroger la jeune femme à ce sujet. Si elle le connaissait si bien que ça, elle devrait pouvoir répondre à toutes ces questions, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
